


We Are The Hearts

by clovers



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A Whole Fandom Losing It, Alternative AU - Football | Soccer, Crack I guess?, F/M, Journalism At Its Finest, M/M, Social Media, Sports Related Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovers/pseuds/clovers
Summary: Percy’s not sure how they’re even going to survive the season considering Poseidon’s official lineup dropped to an all-time low – it’s only Tyson and him now, versus nine other star-studded teams, a press out for blood and a completely over the top fandom. So far, things really aren’t looking all that peachy.





	

**[First Press Conference Of The Season, Poseidon Conference Centre]**  
  
There are cameras in his face before Percy even fully entered the room. His hair is dishevelled from running the last few meters from his car to the conference centre and his jersey has coffee stains around its hem, but he still puts on his most charming grin and shows the closest camera a confident peace sign.  
  
“Percy Jackson!” the female reporter immediately blares at him, “Percy Jackson, the nation has to know – Pepsi or Coke?”  
  
Percy smirks at her. “You know who our official sponsor is. Now excuse me, I have to get to my team –”  
  
He tries to helplessly elbow his way to the stage but is immediately grabbed by a gruff looking security guard who grabs him by his biceps.  
  
“Um, thanks buddy, but I think I can manage –” Percy starts and looks up at the guards stone faced expression, who looks wholly unimpressed by his try to free his arm but grips onto him even tighter.  
  
“O-on a second thought,” Percy stammers, “Thanks for the help …”  
  
“Percy!”  
  
There’s loud shouting and Percy’s afraid it’s Coach D ready to reprimand him for being late, or another reporter with a very important question, but instead he’s greeted by a mop of messy brown hair and two blistered hands grabbing his wrists and pulling him close.  
**  
** “Percy, you’re here! I saved you a seat!” Tyson tells him with the brightest, most innocent smile, as if there weren’t seats reserved for them either way, because you know, it was their press conference after all.  
  
He’s looking incredibly happy, arms swaying as he spins around on his chair – Percy has no idea how he managed to secure himself a swivel chair in the first place, considering he’s stuck with wooden chairs Coach D probably bought on the worst garage sales of the country – as if they weren’t about to get their asses whipped by ecstatic looking reporters any second.  
  
Percy smiles at him anyway and goes to grab a can of coke before making his way to the seat right in the middle. “Thanks big guy. Remember what I told you yesterday?”  
  
Tyson stills for a moment, furrowing his brows and smashing a can in his fist while doing so. “No talking?”  
  
Percy shakes his head with a smile. “Yes talking. But, you know – not all the time. And if the reporters are being mean, you ignore them and let me handle it, okay?”  
  
He ruffles Tyson hair with one hand and Tyson giggles, wrinkling his nose and pulling on the sleeves of his long jersey. Then, Percy leans back on his chair, folds his arm behind his head and nods at their audience. “Let’s go.”

* * *

  
  
**FOOTBALL CHAT: Poseidon Ocean Boys Talk Member Shortage and Goals for Upcoming Season (Video and Transcript Below) August 25** **th**

THE MODERATOR: Good afternoon, everyone. We have with us Coach Dionysus (head coach), Coach Paul Blofis (assistant coach), Percy Jackson (striker) and Tyson (goalie). Questions, please.

 **Q: Coach Dionysus, Coach Blofis, welcome back in the Atlantis Palace. As we all know, Poseidon faced quite some challenges the past season, leaving them with only two active players in their first squad and no transfer options so far. How are you planning on approaching this problem?  
  
** COACH BLOFIS: Thank you. Obviously, we’re aware of our current situation – after Theseus faced some, well, family problems and Sciron and Chrysaor turned out quite unsuitable for the team, we decided to hold onto the two players we deem both most reliable and promising, Percy Jackson and Tyson. It’s a tough start, yes, but transfer phase won’t be over until two days from now and even if it doesn’t look too well for the team, we have quite a few options up our sleeve we’re sure will return Poseidon to former success and turn the tables once for all.  
  
**Q: Coach Dionysus, you took over as head coach for this team after Poseidon left to immigrate to the Maldives, leaving your original position at Half Blood to be filled with Chiron. Which team would you say is going to surprise us more in the upcoming season?**

COACH DIONYSUS: Honestly? None. I actually consider the fact I agreed to coach such talentless teams the most generous thing I’ve done in ages. If it weren’t for my incredibly kind heart –

PERCY JACKSON: (quietly) More like the money.  
  
COACH DIONYSUS: What?  
  
PERCY JACKSON: Nothing, Coach.

COACH DIONYSUS: Anyway – surprise us? I’d be surprised if they hold the league. Both of them. The Management of Half Blood thinks the best strategy is switching up players 24/7 and we know how that turned out long term, especially after fiascos like the whole Jason Grace dilemma. Whereas Poseidon tries to hold onto the same old players forever, not knowing the word transfer even if it bit them on the ass. That’s not the way to win any league, so the only way they’d surprise me is by not coming last and second to last at the end of the season.

 **Q: Percy Jackson, first of all congratulations for being nominated as player of the year for the third time in a row now. Even though last season can be described as pretty unsteady for you, what with Poseidon being close to dissolution and your short lived transfer to SPQR, people still believe in you being one of the best strikers of the league. What are your thoughts on this sign of trust and how are you planning to prove you deserve being one of the top nominees in the upcoming season?  
  
** PERCY JACKSON: I’m incredibly thankful of course. I didn’t have much chances to prove my talent on the field last season and the few times I got I tried my hardest to give everything I have, so seeing people acknowledging and appreciating my effort is something I never fail to be grateful of. As for the upcoming season, I’m obviously going to prove I deserve the nomination on the field – Poseidon is clearly not done yet and I don’t think I’m reaching for the stars when I say I consider us amongst the top three teams.  
  
COACH DIONYSUS: [laughs]  
  
**Q: Tyson, what are your thoughts on the situation? Are you positive your transfer back to Poseidon’s first squad will lead to the team finally overcoming the title of being the “shooting gallery of the league”?  
**  
TYSON: Of course! I mean, I don’t think I’m the best goalkeeper ever [laughs]. But, Percy asked me to come back and help them out and of course I agreed! I love Poseidon and I will always help Percy! I will give my very best!  
  
**Q: Coach Dionysus, let’s cut to the chase – do you think Champions League is a possible goal for Poseidon?**  
  
COACH DIONYSUS: I have no idea what reply you even expect from me, considering this team proved us numeral times first league may be a little too high for them. Or like, any league at all.

PERCY JACKSON: Coach, why are you even here.  
  
**[…]  
  
**

* * *

**  
**  
**Annabeth Chase** @athenasannabeth  
excited for the upcoming season! keeping my fingers crossed for @oceanboys as our first face off, nothing better than starting the season with an easy win

 **Percy Jackson** @realpercyjackson  
@athenasannabeth aww baby I love it when you’re so optimistic

 **Leo Valdez** @teamleo  
petition for @athenasannabeth and @realpercyjackson to stop flirting online you guys are #disgusting  

* * *

 

 **Your fave is problematic – Percy Jackson (Poseidon)  
  
****hopeforthedays:  
  
** not trying to be salty but maybe a little salty – since everyone’s all over new rising captain Percy Jackson of Poseidon, let me remind you people of a little thing. Or two

  * Bullying and calling out other players on multiple occasions (x/x/x/x) especially from Ares and SPQR
  * Snarky and plain rude replies to reporters’ questions (x/x/x/x/x)
  * Openly insulting Coach Ares – we get you may not be chummy with everyone but this is plain disrespectful and bratty
  * First linked to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, team psychiatrist and sweetheart of Half Blood(x/x/x), before dropping her like a hot potato for Athena’s captain Annabeth Chase (x/x/x/x), causing conflict in both teams that used to get along so well 
  * During Poseidon’s break loaned to SPQR and instantly promoted vice-captain but left them the first chance he got (x/x/x), immediately after his transfer back keeps calling out their vice-captain Octavian (instead of, I don’t know, showing a little fucking respect to your former team)
  * Linked to Gabe Ugliano (his stepfather) who was under federal investigation for being a mobster and involved with the freaking mafia
  * Thispart of his statement about Octavian’s death, and I quote “sure it’s a pity but I never really liked the dude anyway”
  * His whole involvement in Bianca di Angelo’s (Hunters of Artemis) death (x/x/x) okay so we can all agree the whole incident has been pretty fucking tragic, but no one can deny Percy’s involvement is still fishy af since even though he’s asked quite often he keeps fucking quiet about it



**luxlumen:**

okay but honestly, preach it. I feel like I’ve been saying these things for ages and no one ever bothered to listen

**neptungunners:**

hahaha I’ve been laughing at this post for twenty minutes straight now are you even serious ??? next time, try dragging someone else lmao we’ve all been through this numeral times and I’m pretty sure we also agreed numeral times that Percy’s past has been quite unfortunate but how the fuck is this his fault ???

**hopeforthedays:**

all you fans decide on is that Jackson’s apparently a sweet cinnamon roll or smth but honestly ??? you guys have to accept he’s made quite some mistakes and stop sucking it up to him 24/7 just bc you think he’s hot and oh so talented or smth

**breathetheocaen:**

lmao @ this mess. okay then, once again for the people in the back …

  * Calling out other players – how about how Percy’s actually known as one of the nicest and fairest people in the game, so every time he calls someone out it’s because of a pretty fucking good reason like Ares’ captain Clarisse harassing younger players (x) or Octavian misusing his position for manipulating other teams and starting unnecessary conflict with Half Blood (x), plus ever this is settled he gets along freaking amazing with both Ares and SPQR, like press surely isn’t calling compilation videos of them interacting friendship goals for nothing ??? (x/x/x)
  * you can’t honestly blame him for snapping at reporters when they’re constantly trying to draw reactions out of him with seriously inappropriate questions. plus, Olympian Sports’ reporters voted him nicest player two times now so how does that make sense (x)
  * Coach Ares trash talks other teams and players 24/7 I’m sorry no one pities him
  * Percy’s relationships are none of our business, but if you so desperately want to talk about it, let’s talk about how Rachel and Annabeth posted pics of them hanging out on multiple occasions already (x/x/x), plus this gem of the three of them attending SPQR vs. Ares together so I’m confident in saying there isn’t really any bad blood at all ???
  * former team mates called out Octavian for being a manipulative little shit before so calling him out? he only stated the fucking truth and said nothing against the team as a whole. also you hypocrites would have dragged him to hell and back if he left Poseidon behind – how is him going back when they needed him disrespectful???
  * Percy stated here, here and fucking here how Gabe Ugliano ABUSED and MISTREATED both him and his mother I have no idea how you can turn this into somehow blaming Percy for – what??? Jfc what even
  * Octavian’s death is clearly awful but I think I’ve already stated enough what kind of player he was so excuse Percy for being bitter for once. he even apologized multiple times for that afterwards so …. (x/x/x)
  * I’ll never understand how people get the nerve to use something like Bianca di Angelo’s fucking death to drag other people like how ??? why ??? both Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo stated they don’t want to talk about it at all so we clearly have to respect that – all I can say is that police investigated and ruled accident, plus Nico is back to worshipping Percy like no other so seriously ??? get this fucking rumours out of this world once for all ffs



can’t people just stop trying to drag every and anyone and focus on the upcoming season instead jfc **  
  
neptungunners:**

people like you are the reason I love this fandom

 **Notes:** 5465 #football #poseidon #percyjackson #fucking savage #god what’s with all the unnecessary drama lately tho

* * *

  
  
**[Last Transfer Day, Poseidon Training Centre]**  
  
“Trust me,” Coach D says and takes a long sip of his can, “I got this.”  
  
Which does absolutely nothing to put Percy’s mind at ease _at all_. Especially since Coach D is currently half-lying over his leather executive chair, brown stains on his sweat pants and greasy hair, as he lazily presses buttons on his controller. On screen, his striker spins around and scores for the third time in a row.  
  
“Nice, hat trick.”  
  
And Tyson, the ever so nice sucking it up 24/7 player, drops his own controller to clap his hands and howl loudly.  
  
“Good one, Coach!”  
  
They’re in the main conference room, the one with the glass ceiling and the huge windows, flat screens adorned on all walls to show reruns of important matches or flashy moves from the teams. Coach D scheduled their first training in the room, for tactical measures, but turns out it’s just a fancy term for playing Fifa for five hours straight.  
  
“Thank you,” Coach D says and scratches his thigh, “Now be a nice one, Peter Johnson, and get me another can.”  
  
“Coach,” Percy says and tries his hardest to stay calm, “Coach, it’s 2pm – and as we all know, transfer phase ends today at midnight. _Where are our new transfers?_ ”  
  
Coach D takes the last gulp of his can, burps – Percy turns away in disgust – and throws the can through the room. It hits the flat screen, where his team is still hugging in delight over their new 11 – 0 lead, and drops on the floor with an awful tinny noise.  
  
“Perry Rhodan,” Coach D says and furrows his brows at him, “Didn’t I tell you already? I got this. Can’t you trust your coach for once and just shut up? And get him a new can of Diet Coke?”  
  
“I really don’t see any reason why I should trust you on this,” Percy says and takes Coach D’s controller to point it accusingly at him, “You did nothing but lie around and play Fifa ever since you’ve been promoted head coach and I’m a hundred percent sure this is not what a good coach is supposed to do.”  
  
Coach D now scratches his tummy and turns around on his chair, facing Percy directly. “I really dislike you right now, Rhodan. I hate it when players think they know better than their coach, and I _absolutely hate it_ when people take my controller. So you better give it back right now or I’ll have you benched for the next three matches.”  
  
Tyson stares at them with wide eyes, turning left and right and left again as following a suspense-packed tennis match, mouth hanging half open as if about to say something, but then decides on using the opportunity to score four goals in a row.  
  
Percy doesn’t even flinch under Coach D’s glare but feels mildly unimpressed. “I don’t think that’s possible since apparently we don’t have any players to replace me. Or like, any at all. You know, I think we should just resign there and then, Half Blood probably gladly takes Tyson and me back, even if we’ll be benched for the beginning of the season. I’ll take everything rather than having to continue with this train wreck of a club, hiring coaches like _you_ –”  
  
“Oh, quit being so melodramatic for once, won’t you Penny Jacobs,” Coach D yawns and goes to pull his smartphone from his pocket, “Here, look it up. It’s all settled. Press will be informed soon and I’m sure everyone’s going to be ecstatic.”  
  
Percy catches the phone with one hand and stares at it warily. “Even I?”  
  
Coach D pauses, thumb hovering over his controller as he’s about to decide which corner to aim for in the penalty his team received after Tyson made his goalie head butt their main striker. Then, he looks up and gives Percy a brow-raised look.  
  
“Especially you, Jackson.”

* * *

  
  
**[BREAKING] Poseidon Announces Official Transfers – Grover Underwood, Connor and Travis Stoll and More  
  
** Only days before the first match of the upcoming season, Poseidon officially announces its last minute transfers with big names Grover Underwood, centre back, transferring from Cloven Elders, and Connor and Travis Stoll, midfielders, transferring from Hermes. Of course everyone’s excited for them reuniting with former Half Blood teammate Percy Jackson just in time for the first face off of the season  … _read more_ **  
  
  
_Coach Dionysus Promises Us “My Team Are Losers But With My Help They’re Still Going to Wreck the League” with New Hot Transfers_**  by Caitlyn Storm

 ** _Will Poseidon Actually Turn the League with New Star-studded Transfers?_  **by Josh Dennings

 _ **Aren’t We All Surprised: Poseidon Goes All Suicidal Again by Transferring Football’s Favourite Troublemakers Connor and Travis Stoll**_ by Lucas McGregor

* * *

   
**Connor Stoll** @thecoolerstoll  
fucking excited for our new season with the @oceanboys !! You won’t even recognize the team now that they have us

 **Leo Valdez** @teamleo  
@thecoolerstoll oh wow. and here I thought Poseidon couldn’t sink any further

 **Travis Stoll** @thehotterstoll   
@teamleo stfu Valdez you’re just jealous no one asked you to transfer ** _  
  
_****Leo Valdez** @teamleo  
@thecoolerstoll @thehotterstoll could be bc I’m already playing for the best team HALF BLOOD HELL YES  
  
**Travis Stoll** @thehotterstoll   
god and now overexcited half blood fans are flooding my notifications again just what I was waiting for 

 

* * *

 

**poseidon_updates:**

Guys, I know I KNOW you all want to talk about the one thing everyone wants to talk about but flooding my inbox won’t make me get my shit together any faster lmao. Like okay, CONNOR AND TRAVIS FUCKING STOLL – everyone knew they were searching for a new team after Hermes is practically done for, what with their captain leaving like the dramatic little shit he is (have this interview with Luke about how he still considers himself saviour of football or smth). And still probs no one expected them in blue this season! Like what, how and more importantly, why??? Don’t get me wrong folks, I’m not complaining, the Stoll’s are amazing players (Travis Stoll Skills Compilation, Connor Stoll Goals Compilation) but they’re clearly not the players you expect in blue (Grover Underwood on the other hand, my child, glad to have you back), what with their foul rate or them being one of the only players of the league actually sent off for diving too much. My blue babies on the other hand, led by the actual fairest and nicest player of them all (Percy fucking Jackson in case you forgot), usually got nothing to do with such kind of nonsense (except Sciron and Chrysaor these fuckers I still hate them glad their careers are practically wrecked) so I’m just – surprised? Overall, I’m still glad Poseidon got those transfers done and over with in time, because any player is better than no player am I right ?? So what’s left to say folks – let’s look forward to the season instead of counting our chickens before they’re hatched, believe in our ocean boys to rock the games and most importantly, vote for Percy Jackson on this hottest player alive poll, no fucking way Jason Grace is allowed to win !!!

 **Notes:**  2674  #football fandom #ask #answered #oceanboys #ah my babies #why are they stressing me out so much

 

* * *

 

 **atlantis in ur backyard** @leblues  
nothing better than starting the day with a huge bucket of chicken nuggets & watching first face offs getting drawn

 **reds over boys** @areskings  
crew & I are ready for the first unfortunate team getting crushed by our loves <3 #onlyares #yourfavessuck

 **golden fandom** @blackandgold  
@areskings @leblues we’re also ready !! sending positive vibes to @SPQR_official for a great start #missiontitledefence !! [picture attached]

 **reds over boys** @areskings  
@blackandgold keep dreaming this year is already painted in red <3

 **smart & sexy **@athenaselite   
@areskings @blackandgold aw you sweet naïve people @teamathena is ready to claim the throne they deserve once for all  
  
**half blood half power** @halfbloodfam  
@areskings @blackandgold @leblues @athenaselite keep quiet you and pay attention it’s starting (plus everyone knows @halfbloodcamp will wreck you all)  
  
**atlantis in ur backyard** @leblues  
tbh we really don’t care who our first face off will be since we’re positive @oceanboys are in their best form since ages (as long as it’s not some pain in the ass like @ares_official or smth)  
  
**atlantis in ur backyard** @leblues  
ah fuck  
  
**half blood half power** @halfbloodfam  
@leblues hahahahahaha

 

* * *

 

 **[BREAKING] FIRST FACE OFFS OFFICIAL** Poseidon Ocean Boys Meet Team Ares, SPQR Jupiter to Face Hunters of Artemis, Team Half Blood Set with FC Hermes, Team Athena with SC Hecate, Fifth Cohort with Sonic Apollo and more **  
  
  
Official Responses**

  
_“Poseidon? We’ll eat these losers for breakfast […]”_ Coach Ares, Ares  
  
_“[…] I’d be worried if it wasn’t for the fact most of Team Ares still need direction signs to find their way to the field  […]”_ Coach Dionysus, Poseidon  
  
_“[…] We’re excited to face of Hunters of Artemis – both of our teams are in great shape and we’re looking forward showing our fans a great opening match for the upcoming season […]”_ Reyna Ramírez-Arellano (Captain), SPQR  
  
_“[…] We know Hermes well since years, we’re definitely not afraid. I’m sure my team will show you a great performance on their first match […]”_ Coach Chiron, Half Blood  
  
_“[…] I, as well as the whole team, would never call Hecate an easy draw. Every match is a challenge and we won’t go easy on anyone, that’s for sure […]”_ Annabeth Chase (Captain), Athena  
  
_“[…] It’s our first time in the league and everyone practically already thinks we’re losers, so we’re pretty chill about the whole thing since there aren’t even any hopes we can let down […]”_ Dakota (Captain), Fifth Cohort  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**[First Match Day Of The Season, Atlantis Palace]  
**  
Things go well for the first half or so. Okay, Clarisse positively tries to break every single bone in Percy’s hand as they shake hands in the beginning and okay, Connor and Travis practically start arguing with Mark the second they step on field, but it’s easily dissolved once the match actually starts. Percy has a good feeling about this, feeling reassured with Grover and Tyson behind him, plus Connor by his side, who worked well with him during the few practises they had so far. Travis keeps lamenting how playing centre midfield goes against everything he stands for, “I’m a right winger okay, the right side is mine, I’ve got no business in the centre” but he’s keeping up good so far, sending passes all over the field and shouting orders at their newbies like a reliable centre should do.  
  
Percy on the other hand feels a little out of it – there’s cheering and screaming all around him and the field feels great, all new and familiar the same time, but things aren’t really working out in his favour so far. For once, Travis claims it’s only coincidence, but almost all of his passes aim for Connor, and whenever he does get the ball, he keeps losing it to Ares’ intimidating looking defence line, with a furious looking Clarisse in their middle, as he’s trying to trick and fumble his way through them.  
  
“Jackson,” she barks at him in half time, after 45 basically fruitless minutes with both teams trying to find their way into the game one way or another, “You keep trying to pull bullshit on me and I’ll knock you off your feet once for all.”  
  
“Trying to pull bullshit on you, Clarisse? Me?” Percy blinks at her innocently, “How could you say that, all I want is to play a great match.”  
  
Clarisse grunts and shakes her head but gives him a friendly thump against the shoulder. Coach Ares grabs Clarisse’s wrist as soon as she reaches him and sends a glare in Percy’s direction.  
  
“I’ll keep an eye on you, Jackson.”  
  
Percy makes a face at him and quickly follows Tyson and Grover inside where Coach D is already waiting for them in their locker room. Instead of a cheer-up speech or I-got-a-great-new-tactic-for-you talk, Coach D yawns and half lies down on their benches.  
  
“Get me a Diet Coke Tyson, I’m exhausted.”  
  
“Coach,” Percy says and tries his best not to start yelling instantly, “We just played a half time, shouldn’t you give us some feedback and maybe suggest how we should continue instead of, I don’t know, ordering us around?”  
  
Coach D scratches his neck and doesn’t even look in his direction. “Jordan, I already don’t like you, one more comment and I’ll have you sit out in the second half.”  
  
Percy spends the break sulking on the furthest bench and snacking fruit snacks Grover organised in exchange for their usual protein snacks, because “it’s way more healthy, seriously Percy who in their right mind would choose synthetic food instead of food given to us by Mother Nature?”  
  
Connor and Travis argue with Grover over the amount of fouls they already staged – “it may look like it but it’s not done on purpose, what are you saying” “On purpose or not, I just don’t think that’s the kind of image Poseidon wants to give off” – while Tyson tries to cheer Percy up by telling him all the admirable things he apparently did in the first half. Coach D doesn’t spare them a second glance, just keeps lying around and occasionally bullying the newbies into bringing him more drinks and proper snacks.  
  
It’s not until three minutes before start that Coach D lazily gets up and scratches his back. “So you wanna lose this match? Because from the looks of it that’s exactly the direction this is going.”   
  
Percy sends a glare in his direction and grabs Tyson’s arm. “Of course not, _coach_.”  
  
“Right,” Coach D snarls and shakes his head, “Just thinking, what happened with the oh so confident Ocean Boys. Clearly Ares is more intimidating to you than I thought.”  
  
Most of the team stop to linger around the exit, the newbies exchanging uncertain looks amongst them while Travis Stoll rolls his eyes so hard the white’s all visible.  
   
“What now, coach?”  
  
“I’m just saying,” Coach D shrugs nonchalantly and leans forward to face them, “If I were to play against a team like Ares, I wouldn’t get all scared shitless facing their defence line, but act more confident. Sure, they look like walking steamrollers, but that doesn’t mean they’re better players – they’re alarmingly weak in speed and their tactic mainly focuses on standing in their opponents way, simply relying on them retreating on their own, being scared little school girls like you are. If you losers don’t start to man up and grow some balls soon, they’re going to wipe the floor with you.”  
  
Minutes later, they basically come back on the field fuming. Ares awaiting them looking ready to kill doesn’t make things any better. It’s only five minutes into the second half when Sherman Yang rudely tackles Connor which leads to both Stolls immediately in his face and Sherman furiously yelling back at them.    
  
“It was a normal defence play what the fuck, how is it my fault if you decide to drop like an overripe banana?”  
  
“Overripe banana? You didn’t even try to go for the ball, all you wanted was sweep me of my feet!”  
  
“The fuck?” Sherman’s whole face turns bright red, “That’s so not true – referee? Referee, what –”  
  
Sherman Yang and Connor Stoll get carded for unnecessarily tough tackling and unnecessarily vulgar complaining.  
  
The next time Connor has the ball, he’s so furious his pass aimed for Percy goes straight through Ares’ defence line and right out of bounds.  
  
“Great Connor,” Percy snaps at him, “This could’ve been a really great chance if you hadn’t decided to involve the sideline into our offence play.”    
  
Connor glares at him and kicks the ground with the tip of his shoe. They all gather in the middle, trying to figure out how to translate the dazed expression on Ellis Wakefield’s face into what direction he’s aiming for.  
  
The ball goes high and Percy sprints backwards, because this is it, this is _his_ chance – until his back slams violently into a player behind him, sending them both on the floor. He gets a mouthful of mud and a sharp throbbing at the back of his head, but it’s nothing compared to the strong hand grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him upwards.  
  
“Jackson!” Clarisse yells right in his face and holds him up so high he’s almost standing at his tiptoes, which is remarkable considering he’s a proud six feet tall, “Look where you’re fucking going!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Clarisse,” Percy splutters and spits out mud, “I was only looking for the ball and, by the way,” he does a double check over his shoulder, “um, Paul? Was also not looking, right?”  
  
The other player stands up sheepishly and wipes his hands on his jersey, quickly going back to the game as the referee decides on no foul, but Clarisse doesn’t let go of Percy.  
  
“That’s Mark!” Clarisse spits and pulls Percy so close their foreheads are pressed together, “Jackson I already told you one more time you trying to pull tricks on me –”  
  
“But I wasn’t!”  
  
“You weren’t? You attempted taking out one of our players by disgusting foul play!”  
  
“What? No! Didn’t you see what the referee decided, it was clearly _not_ on purpose –”  
  
The whistle goes off in the background and there’s loud cheering from all sides. Travis comes running past him, closely followed by the newbies and Grover, all aiming for Connor who stands triumphantly in front of the goal, arms outstretched in a victory pose. Clarisse’ so stunned she lets go of Percy’s jersey and he almost stumbles over his feet as they both stare at Connor with wide open mouths. The rerun plays on the large screens over their heads, showing just how Connor used the bustle around Clarisse and Percy to take possession of the ball himself, sprinting past the defence line without any distractions and precisely netting in right next to Ellis Wakefield’s dumbfounded face.  
  
“Jackson,” Clarisse growls low and very, very dangerous, “Jackson, you –“  
  
“Whoops, gotta go Clarisse,” Percy quickly jumps out of her way, sprinting down the field to join the group hug involving Connor.  
  
Because, what are group hugs without their captain.  
  
Both Clarisse and Percy get an official warning from the referee afterwards – “settle your fights after the match for god’s sake” – and Percy tries to avoid her furious glares from the other side of the field. Instead, he wraps an arm around Connor’s shoulders and presses their forehead together in a bright grin.  
  
“Nice one. You thank me for the assist by distracting Clarisse later.”  
  
Connor rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair.  “At least one of us is paying attention.”  
  
Percy grins and flicks his forehead. “Sorry for earlier.”  
  
He’s sure this is it, this is the moment the game changes for the better, but his hopes are immediately shattered as Sherman Yang and Mark practically overrun their defence line to score the equalizer only minutes later.  
  
“Fuck!” Travis curses loudly and punches the goal post with his fist, while Tyson stands with a defeated expression next to him, apologising to every and anyone in close distance.  
  
“Not your fault, big guy,” Percy says quickly and goes to grab Travis by the back of his jersey, “Come on, we don’t have time for that.”  
  
The match changes from this moment on and Percy’s not sure if it’s for the better – sure, their play gets definitely more confident and Travis only raises both eyebrows at Josie and Clarisse as they try to take him off his feet, quickly passing to Percy – but it also gets tougher. When Percy faces Clarisse the next time, she doesn’t hesitate ramming her shoulder into his side and he stumbles backwards with all air drained from his lungs. Percy lands face forward in the mood and feels dizzy for a second, lying motionless until he feels a hand tugging on his collar.  
  
“Whoops,” Clarisse makes a face and hands him a strong hand to pull him up, “Not so fast Jackson.”  
  
The referee’s whistle goes off in the background, awarding Poseidon a free kick and Clarisse a yellow card for violent tackling. Clarisse doesn’t seem to care too much, but it wouldn’t be Ares if it weren’t for their Coach practically throwing a fit over every and anything and mostly Percy Jackson - “Come on, that isn’t even free kick worthy, that is simply Percy Jackson being way too fucking stupid to running straight forward!” – which results in an unimpressed referee sending him to the stands.  
  
The free kick follows after another good couple of minutes of Coach Ares ranting before he finally leaves and Percy already waits for the ball, brimming with energy to finally score, when Travis comes running to his side and shakes his head.  
  
“They’d expect it. I know you’re the captain Percy, but trust me on this one – let Louis handle it.”  
  
“Louis?” Percy looks at him in disbelief, “He’s a baby defender. No offence, but I’ve seen him kick and –” Percy stops and narrows his eyes on the way Clarisse starts gesturing loudly at her teammates, obviously trying to thump some last minute tactics into them, “On a second thought, going for a three could indeed work out. Just – protect him, okay?”  
  
Grover approaches him on his other side, Louis on his tracks, and nods reassuringly. “Leave this to me, Percy.”  
  
“Yeah, leave this to u-us,” Louis adds with a high-pitched voice that is the complete opposite of reassuring.  
  
Percy smiles and pats their newbie’s shoulder, before casually strolling close to the wall Clarisse is so focused organising. The whistle goes off and Percy uses right this moment to forcibly push through the wall, right as Louis aims a flat ball at the gap he created, perfectly finding Percy’s foot as he twirls around.  
Ellis Wakefield stares at him with eyes wide in disbelief and Percy goes to wink at him, before precisely netting the ball in the top right corner.  
  
The stands in front of him explode in an ocean of screams and colours, scarfs flying everywhere and flags swinging wide as the fans completely lose it. Percy beams up at them, raising both of his fists in a triumphant cheer and next thing he knows he’s tackled by Travis and Connor Stoll jumping him from behind. Grover’s by his side the next second, wrapping his arms around him and Louis follows swiftly with the other newbies, practically tackling their captain to the ground with their excited cheers.  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Travis yells in his face next to Connor’s “Let’s wreck these motherfuckers!”  
  
Percy beams at them and goes to ruffle Louis’ hair, “Good job!”, before comfortably jogging back to the middle line, smirking at Sherman Yang as he passes him.  
  
When the match starts again, Percy’s able to do only a few steps on his own before having already two Ares players in his face, staring down at him menacingly.  
  
“Hey there,” Percy whistles and tries to dive below the defender’s arm, but is immediately blocked by the other Ares player.  
  
He grits his teeth and tries the other way round, only for the Ares player to raise one of his eyebrows as he doesn’t budge a centimetre.  
  
“Percy,” Travis calls from behind him, “Percy, where are you –”  
  
“Sorry, a bit busy here,” Percy growls and pushes with his shoulder through the defenders, but is stopped immediately by unimpressed looking Ares defenders and almost falls backwards.  
  
Travis sighs and turns the other direction, aiming a long pass for Connor that is instantly blocked by Sherman Yang who doesn’t hesitate a second but takes off with the ball. The newbies stumble in his way helplessly but can’t do much against the sheer force Sherman uses to push through the, Clarisse right on his tracks, and it’s only when Tyson tries to forcibly stop Sherman metres in front of the goal that he passes to his captain, Clarisse using Tyson’s distraction to comfortably net the goal.  
  
Percy curses loudly and uses the Ares players’ cheers to break free from their middle, accepting Connor’s hand as he shakes his head at him.  
  
“They’re not going to let you score again.”  
  
Percy makes a face and pats the back of Louis’ head as the pass him, standing in a crowd of deflated looking newbies.  
  
“They’re stupid if they think all I’m good for is scoring.”  
  
Connor tilts his head sceptically but quickly presses their foreheads together, letting go of him with an encouraging smile.  
  
“Then show them, captain.”  
  
Instead of great tactical offence play, the match is defined through negative highlights from then on though – it’s only two minutes after Percy’s goal that Travis Stoll gets rudely tackled by Mark, concluding in them yelling at each other for five minutes straight with yellow cards for both sides and every time Connor and him try to strive forward with the ball there’s another Ares player ready to knock them off their feet, yellow cards distributing over the team too evenly for it to be coincidence, which means Clarisse’ tactic is working out once more.  
  
They’re in overtime when Percy slowly starts losing hope in them actually turning this around once more, but it’s not Ares if they weren't pulling bullshit until last minute. One second, Poseidon tries to reorganise their last offence move for the match, the next second Jonathan, another newbie, gets hit square in the back by Ares midfielder Thomas’ outstretched foot, as he’s already passed the ball to Louis, leading to him falling face forward on the field and not moving for ten horrifying seconds. Percy moves without thinking, but it’s Travis Stoll who reaches them first, not stopping his run but crashing right into Thomas, sending both of them tumbling backwards.  
  
Sherman Yang’s behind him next second, pulling him back with a strong grip on his jersey, but Travis only turns to furiously yell at him, clenching his fist and flailing his fist in front of Sherman’s face.  
  
Percy’s drawn between pulling them apart and going to check up on Jonathan, who is surrounded by visibly shaken newbies – Louis face is actually full with tears as he helplessly pets Jonathan’s shoulder, before he’s pushed aside by the paramedics – but before he can even take a decision, both Clarisse and Connor join the mess around Thomas and the yelling intensifies. Soon, the Stolls have their faces pressed against several Ares players as they all yell at each other and both Grover and Tyson come running to hold them back.  
  
“What the fuck,” Percy curses and goes to join them, “Clarisse, stop your fucking players, that’s so uncalled for considering it was an _obvious foul_ –” Percy is hit in the face by a flying football boot and his vision momentarily turns black. He groans and holds his face, a sharp pain throbbing through his nose that definitely doesn’t promise anything good.  
  
“Percy, are you okay?” Tyson shouts over the noise and Percy opens one eye to see him still having his arms wrapped around Connor Stoll looking ready to eat Sherman Yang alive.  
  
“Um, sure,” Percy mumbles and feels his head dropping backwards next moment, warm blood running out of his nose and dripping on his shirt, “… or not so much.”  
  
There’s a paramedic by his side the next moment and a flashlight directly aimed at his eyes.  
  
“Broken nose, suspected concussion,” the paramedic calls over her shoulder and gestures for a second tray to come, after the first one is still busy transporting Jonathan off the field.  
  
Percy fiercely shakes his head and regrets it instantly, for the pain in his nose only intensifying.  
   
“I can play.”  
  
He’s not sure if that’s a good idea actually, but he already feels miserable enough for not being able to help his fighting and more importantly injured teammates but instead getting knocked out himself, plus there’s only a few seconds left to play anyway.  
  
The paramedic snorts and shakes her head at him but goes to quickly tape his nose, “See me afterwards,”, before accompanying her colleagues with a still out cold Jonathan.  
  
Meanwhile, the referee regained control over the situation, carding almost everyone involved with a straight red card for Thomas and yellow red for Travis, Clarisse and Sherman, leaving almost no more players back on the field. Poseidon gets one last free kick awarded, with the last minute of overtime already ran off, and Percy has absolutely no idea how to even kick any ball with his whole head throbbing like a sledgehammer by now, so he calls Connor to his side.  
  
“Three again,” he babbles and spits a mouthful of blood, “I’ll trust you and – Grover.”  
  
“Grover?” Connor repeats and raises an eyebrow, “Captain are you sure?”  
  
“Positive,” Percy mutters and tries to reassuringly pat his shoulder, but somehow slips off into weirdly touching his chest.  
  
Connor looks at him like he’s seriously questioning his state of mind by now, but then nods curtly. He runs off to organise the players left on field and Percy can see Grover’s eyes widening in surprise, but then he raises a swift thumbs-up in his direction. Percy smiles back at him. He’s not a hundred percent sure this will actually work, but he knows it’s the best chance they got.  
  
Connor takes a step back before aiming another flat ball right at Ares’ wall and this time Grover is ready, just as Percy was, catching the ball with his foot in mid-air and netting in just like that, without giving Ellis Wakefield even a second to react.  
  
The whistle goes off and the fans’ screams increase to the maximum and Percy drops to his knees, feeling both incredibly overwhelmed and close to collapsing. He hears the newbies cheering loudly and someone – Connor? – grabs his shoulders, yelling something along the lines “We fucking did it!” in his ear and then there’s Grover, running right at him with the brightest smile on his face. Percy laughs through another mouthful of blood and goes to blindly reach out for Grover’s head, pressing a kiss on his hair, before slumping backwards.  
  
They really fucking did it.

* * *

  
  
**First Face Offs Of First League: SPQR Demonstrate Dominance, Shooting Stars Fifth Cohort and SC Hecate Finish First Day Undefeated, Poseidon and Ares Wage Tough Fight  
**  
The start of the first league’s new season with the first face offs turned out just as eventful as fans hoped for – after sheer endless weeks of summer break, our top teams gave their best today with the main attention clearly on SPQR opening with a strong victory over Hunters of Artemis, promoted teams Fifth Cohort and Hecate going unexpectedly strong against Athena and Apollo and our “Dinos” Ares and Poseidon going all out and more against each other.  
  
**SPQR JUPITER – HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS 3:1 (2:0)  
** Reigning champion SPQR didn’t waste any opportunities in showing defending the title is their clear goal this season, with Michael Kahale (17.) and Leila (25.) securing their team a quick lead. In the second half, SPQR went a little easy on the guest, allowing Phoebe to score during a moment of Nathan’s inadvertence (56.) but quickly regained the control of their match with Michael Kahale scoring once again (71.) to the final score.  
  
**TEAM HALF BLOOD – FC HERMES 1:0 (0:0)**  
With both teams mainly on a par for the first half, Half Blood did their best to gain control over the match in the second half, with great chances for Leo Valdez and Katie Gardner while Hermes focused mainly on (unsuccessful) defence, until Jason Grace brought them their final score with an outstanding scorcher only minutes before the final whistle (87.).  
  
**TEAM ATHENA – SC HECATE 2:2 (1:0)**  
Athena had an unexpectedly hard time against back-to-first-league Hecate, even though captain Annabeth Chase secured them an early lead in the first half (8.). Promoted team Hecate, led by a marvellous Lou Ellen, fought back with everything they had in the second half, evening the score to times with both goals by Cecil (47. and 74.), even after Athena shortly regained their lead with a goal by Malcom Pace (63.), bringing Hecate a well-deserved draw in their first match back in first league.  
  
**POSEIDON OCEAN BOYS – TEAM ARES 3:2 (0:0)**  
Dinos Poseidon and Ares were expected to show a tough fight and while they didn’t live up to it in the first half, with a disappointing performance by both teams, the second half clearly made up to it. After new transfer Connor Stoll scored for Poseidon with a fulminant goal (56.), Ares were quick to draw only two minutes later through Sherman Yang (58.), leading to an unexpected mass of goals with Percy Jackson’s goal (67.), followed quickly by captain Clarisse La Rue evening the core once more (75.) and, surprisingly, Grover Underwood scoring last minute to the final score (90.+2). This was almost overshadowed by the many fouls (10 yellow cards, four red cards) and Coach Ares being sent off for violent protest though, leading to investigations for both teams in the following week.  
  
**FIFTH COHORT – SONIC APOLLO 3:0 (0:0)**  
Public’s favourite Sonic Apollo were surprisingly crashed by a dominant and oozing with confidence Fifth Cohort – starting the first half with both teams mainly on a par and Fifth Cohort slowly testing the waters, they completely took over in the second half, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang scoring quickly after one another (53., 57.) and Apollo struggling with a play they absolutely found no answer to. Allowing Apollo a more offensive style of play later on only resulted in Franz Zhang leading a swift counterattack to the final score (78.) with no real chance for Apollo to turn the match at any point. **  
**

* * *

  
  
**claire jordan** @flowerpower  
wooooah #POCTA was one of the best matches I’ve ever watched – great opening match as expected of our #Dinos  
  
**carbon samples** @tracingsunlight  
honestly I thought @ares_official were going to wreck @oceanboys but the blues are clearly back in the fucking business #POCTA  
  
**blue fever** @atlantisqueen  
did u see clarisse’ face when grover scored? gotta be honest with u all, I pissed my pants #POCTA  
  
**days and days** @hometeampride  
btw congrats to @realpercyjackson for becoming meme of the month with him getting his nose broken by a flying boot #POCTA #lmao [gif attached]  
  
  
  
**golden boys** @SPQRdominance  
honestly after today, anyone that doesn’t already bet for SPQR as upcoming champion gets a golden star for trying from me #missiontitledefence #SPQRHOA  
  
**silver linings** @feelthespirit  
I’d like to say SPQR’s fans’ arrogance will bite them in the ass one time if it weren’t for the #SPQRfluke …  
  
  
  
**caden smith** @blueandblack  
okay but can we talk about @fifthcohort like how ??? what even happened ??? #FCSA  
  
**olivia dare** @forestfullofsunshine  
I don’t think there’s a person who doesn’t love @sonicapollo so props to the newbies but that was not cool #FCSA  
  
**sweet sweet blood** @foreverandmore  
lol what any other team would’ve done the same I love @sonicapollo but they played like shit, it’s like they forgot how to play football against any other team than SPQR #FCSA  
  
**sonic days** @rayofsunshine  
@fifthcohort’s play is obnoxious – they prevent any proper playmaking by provoking and diving all the time, nothing but cheap tricks that clearly don’t belong in first league #truthtobetold #FCSA  
  
**cordon bleu** @icecreamcake  
doesn’t matter how @fifthcohort play they clearly won @sonicapollo’s fans need to get over it  
  
**jupiter jones** @investigationtrouble  
maybe less petting puppies more playing proper football eh @sonicapollo #FCSA  
  
  
  
**sandy mcmillan** @condolencestoyourfaves  
can’t believe it’s only the first match day and everyone’s already at each other’s throats  
  
**storing trophies** @matchdayfever  
I know right, new season looking good #gottalovefootball

**Author's Note:**

> there's more to come if I feel like it


End file.
